Itachi's Pet
by RozaCourt
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is the newest teacher at Konoha Academy, and on his first day there, he learns he must tread carefully. He has a very seductive student who doesn't mind voicing whatever comes to her mind. Will he be able to resist her? (AU, Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so the response I got for the first chapter of Combat Academy wasn't exactly what I had been expecting, but does that discourage me? No it does not. I will push forward until ****_somebody _****likes one of my stories. And eventually, I will find that somebody. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and my personal character.**

Prologue: Itachi

"Aneya!"

The girl slowly raised her eyes from her lap to connect with my dark and furious ones. She is not paying attention to the class! Again!

"Yes?" _And_ she has the nerve to look at and speak to me as she could do no wrong!

"At least Neji there pretends to pay attention to the lesson whenever he isn't whispering inappropriate comments in your ear or touching you wherever you allow him to. You, however, are ignoring me."

"So?" She stared at me unblinkingly.

"Come up to the board and solve the problem." A familiar smile spread across her face; I mentally groaned at the meaning of it. This is the fourth time it's appeared: I know what it means.

"Oh, but Itachi-sensei. _Your_ questions are _so hard_. I _really wanna come_, but I _need you_ to help me if I do. **(A)**" I gulped and bit back a moan at the hidden meaning in her words.

"Just… do it." She shrugged and walked to the board behind me.

Aneya is supposed to be the most feared person in Konoha Academy, and I think I see why. Her shoulder length thick mane is almost black, but it is actually seriously dark red. Her blue eyes are piercing and sometimes even frightening.

What's truly frightening about her is her mouth and her body. She has the figure and skin texture that just screams 'Fuck me'. And her double meanings have put male students in a coma for weeks and male teachers for years. Her sultry voice sends desire straight to my pride. Which is very dangerous.

"There. Done." She put the chalk down and smirked at me. "May I sit down now? Or is there something else I can do that would pleasure you?" I beat down the urge to give her _exactly _what she's been asking for all day.

"Go sit down. Without," I continued as she opened her mouth, "saying another word to me." Her jaw set briefly before she gave me _that smile_ again.

"Anything for you, Itachi-senssssssssssai." Her body brushed against mine lightly as she walked to her desk.

'_I'm not going to survive her_,' I thought as I continued the lesson.

~Line Break~

"So, how was your first day of school?" Sasori teased as I walked into our shared apartment. I glared at him before plopping down on the couch. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me. You had three… no, _four_ different encounters with the scarily sexy Aneya."

"I teach five different subjects at that school. And she's enrolled in four of them."

My roommate laughed as I freed my hair from its confines. I sighed in content as the silky strands fell along my shoulders. Sometimes I really hate putting my hair in a ponytail.

"You have _got _to be the unluckiest teacher in history!"

"What is _with _her anyway?"

"Way deep down inside, she is a shy and easily frightened little girl."

"Hn."

"I'm serious! I read her journal once by accident. She wrote about how her father beat her. Why do you think I was in a coma for so long?"

"She wanted to make sure you remained silent," I muttered. After sitting there in silence a few minutes, I stood and walked into my room to take a much needed rest.

_"__Did you need to talk to me, Sensei?" Aneya asked with an unusually soft and sweet voice. She approached my desk, which is what I'm perched on._

_"__Your behavior in class has become unacceptable."_

_"__I know. It's just…." _That smile_ spread across her face and her voice became incredibly sexy. "You make me feel so _hot_ in parts on my body, and the heat is practically un_bearable_, Sensei." Her hand curled around my arm._

_"__What parts?"_

_"__Want me to let you feel?" I nodded, and her hand slid down to my wrist. Holding my gaze with her own, she guided my hand to her cheek. "Here." Her neck. "Here." The swell of her breasts. "Here." All the way down to between her soft legs._

_"__There?" She shook her head, so I slid my hand up to her heat. "There?"_

_"__Most _especially_ th… there." Her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned as I rubbed her wetness through her underwear. _

_"__Oh yes, I can feel the problem. Would you like me to solve it?" She nodded, and I pressed my lips to her neck. She shuddered as I slid my fingers under her panties. _

_"__Itachi," she moaned as I slid a finger into her. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap. "Itachi, please. I… I need…. I _need_ you." I slipped a second finger in and moved the fingers in and out of her. I curled the digits, and she stopped breathing for a moment, her hips bucking into my hand._

_"__Found it," I said, smirking against her neck._

_She pulled my hair until I lifted my…._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE…! SMASH! Damn that stupid alarm clock!

I sat up shakily and moaned as my boxers shifted slightly against my bulge. That was the fifth one tonight! The first four times I was awakened by Sasori who heard me mumbling Aneya's name. Apparently.

I groaned and got up slowly, heading to the bathroom for another cold shower. This is just what I need. A teenage seducer in four of my classes that invades my dreams.

This is going to be a looooooooooooong year.

**I'm sorry if this is too short for some people, but it's just the way I like to write. If you would prefer I write longer chapters, I may have to take slightly longer to post, but it ****_will _****be worth the wait. Let me know what you guys think.**

**A: Shout out to anyone that can guess what the hidden meaning in that sentence was.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I'm sooooooo happy TWO people liked the first chapter. I'm giddy!**

**Fang: She's not kidding.**

**Me: Hush you! Go back to the MR fandom.**

**Fang: Nope, it's boring over there.**

**Me: Fine. Then do the disclaimer.**

**Fang: RozaCourt does not own Naruto.**

Chapter one: Aneya

_If the derivative of y in respect to x is equal to 2x-6x^2+5 and y=5 when x=3, find the value of y when x=10 _**(A)**

'_Ok, so I obviously have to find the integral first. Then plug in everything I already know from the question. But how does that go again? Is it add one to the exponent or the coefficient first? Wait_….'

"Neji, cut it out! I'm trying to figure out this problem!" I yelled at my boyfriend.

"I'm not stopping you," he muttered.

"You're _distracting_ me." He shrugged and continued ravishing my neck. I sighed. "Seriously, no respect for Advanced Calculus." I turned over onto my back to look up at him, and he instantly crashed his lips onto mine. He pressed between my legs as our tongues battled for dominance.

I arched into his hand as his fingers found their way under my shirt. My heart clenched as his other hand slid down my thigh.

"Neji…. Neji, stop," I muttered against his lips. When he ignored me, I reached down to push his hand away. My heart thudded in my chest when he held both of my wrists above my head with one hand. "Ne…."

My body was over flowed with fear when he touched me… _there_. Thinking quickly, I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could, drawing blood. He grunted and let go of my wrists, allowing me to punch his jaw hard enough to almost break (I'm panicking here, it's hard to summon all of my strength). He fell off of me; I shoved him onto the floor while scrambling off of the bed. I slammed my foot on his chest as hard as I could, hearing bones break.

"What… what's wro… wrong w…?" he wheezed.

"Get out! We're over, now get out!" He struggled to his feet.

"Hospital…."

"Drive yourself, you bastard! And if I _ever_ see you again, I'm breaking every fucking bone in your body one by one!"

He scrambled out, and I locked the door behind him. I then grabbed his school stuff and tossed them off of my balcony. Trembling, I fell to my knees and sat there in silent fear for ten minutes. Then, the tears came and I covered my face.

'_They're all the same. They all only want to get between my legs. I… I need… I need Itachi_,' I thought.

Wiping my cheeks, I walked into my room. I slid on my jacket, put my Calculus supplies in my shoulder bag, and slung it on. As I jogged downstairs, I dialed a familiar number on my phone.

"What, Aneya?" I smiled slightly at the tired yet dark voice.

"Sasu-kun, I need Itachi Uchiha's address." I grabbed my car keys, a notepad, and a pencil as he yawned.

Sasuke Yuhi is one of my _only _guy friends (Naruto Uzamaki being the other). Actually, he looks like a younger Itachi, only with shorter, spikier hair that looks like a chicken butt. He can find _anyone_ I need him to, and, bonus, he's gay! He and Naruto are dating.

"Why did you need that? Did he do anything to you? I swear, these teachers…" he said after reading out the address.

"No, just for future reference in case he does. Nice after nap voice, Sleeping Beauty."

We laughed as I ran out to my black Mercedes. I shrieked when I saw it: the windows were broken, the tires were slashed, and both doors had dents in them. This was done recently.

"My… my baby. Who would do…? Neji," I growled. _And_, nature decided this was the perfect time to start raining hard.

"Sending the gang to Neji's whereabouts now."

"He has a bruised jaw and a few broken ribs already, and he's walking from my place. Make him _suffer_."

After hissing the last part, I hung up, slipped the device into my pocket, and took off running. After about thirty minutes of seemingly endless searching, I found the correct apartment complex. I walked to the correct apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" I scowled at the familiar voice. '_You have _got _to be kidding me_.'

"Open the door and find out!"

"Dammit, not her!" I smirked as the red-head ex-teacher, Sasori, opened the door. "Aneya…."

"Is Itachi-sensei here?" I interrupted, not in the mood for being nice to the one guy I was _never _nice to in the first place.

"Yeah, come on in. Itachi, you have company! I'm going out for about sixteen hours!" I smirked further as the now puppet maker ran out of the door. When the door closed, my fear hit me again. Hard. I looked down at my feet to try to calm down.

"Who…? Aneya?" I looked back up and saw the raven staring at me in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Sensei, I…." I blinked and struggled to hold my hard core façade at the confused politeness in his voice. "I… I was doing my Calculus problems, and I couldn't… I couldn't solve… so…."

A sob broke through my barrier, and I covered my face with my hands as I burst into tears. After a moment, I felt an arm drape across my shoulders.

"Come on, you're soaked to the bone. I think either Sasori or I have something you can fit."

I let him slip off my jacket and bag before following him into one of the rooms. I stood in the center of the room awkwardly as he walked into the adjoining bathroom.

After running some water, he walked back to me. "Take as long as you need. I can put your clothes in the wash while you're in the bathroom." I nodded and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I left my clothes in the room.

After locking the bathroom door, I sunk into the steaming water with a sigh of relief. I let the water relax my muscles before actually cleaning myself. I let the water out and turned on the shower to wash my hair. After two hours went by (an hour relaxing, half an hour washing my body, half an hour washing my hair), I reluctantly stepped out of the tub.

I dried myself off, wrapped a towel around my torso, and slowly walked back into the room. On the bed was a black shirt and the mini shorts I thankfully always keep in my shoulder bag. After dressing, I draped the towel across my shoulders to catch water from my hair and went to sit on the couch. I jumped when a hand touched my hair.

"Relax, it's just me," Itachi murmured.

I closed my eyes as he slowly brushed through my hair. Once all of the tangles were out, his hands disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He held out a hand and I slowly slid mine into it; he led me to the island in the kitchen.

"Wanna show me that Calculus problem?" he asked, placing my supplies in between us. I smiled when I realized what he was doing: he's letting _me _decide when I want to talk about _that_.

So after going through all of the math homework he had given me, I sighed and leaned back. "Not many people actually see me cry, you know."

"And those who do end up in a coma for at least a year. I know." He walked to his two microwaves.

"Exactly. Why do you have two of them?"

"Take out mania." He pulled out take out boxes of ramen, dumplings, rice balls, and… sushi?"

"Please tell me you did _not _warm up the sushi?"

"Of course not! I didn't know what you like to eat, so I ordered a little of everything." He handed me a box of everything and some chopsticks. We talked idly while enjoying our dinner.

~Line Break~

_"__No, Neji don't. Please, you promised," I whined while struggling against the ropes holding me to the bed. The brunette smirked at me._

_"__This is your punishment for hurting me," he snarled while holding a sharp knife in his hand._

_"__Neji, don't!" _

_He just laughed and cut the clothes I had on. I closed my eyes in fear as his hands roamed my bare skin. I belted out a scream as he pressed the knife into my inner thigh._

_"__I will never truly feel pleasure now because of your little gang. So it's only fitting if you can't either."_

_"__Please, Neji! I'll do anyth…!" I was paralyzed with pain as the knife slashed from my right thigh, across my clit, and to my left thigh. I yelled. I begged. But he wouldn't…._

"Stop!" I shrieked as I shot up in bed. I frantically looked around only to see I'm laying in the spare room in Itachi and Sasori's three bedroom apartment.

I threw of the covers and ran into Itachi's room. I quickly crawled under his covers and wrapped my arms and legs around my now awake and _very _confused sensei. I cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep like that.

**A: shout out to anyone who can tell me the answer to that one. Without looking it up on the internet.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	3. Chapter 3

**To zoxy2, yes, I do believe it is illegal for a student to be at a teacher's house. I also believe a few other things that will happen in this story is illegal. But that usually doesn't stop people from doing it, now does it? I'm not trying to challenge you or anything, but hey, it's the real world. And that's why this story is like the way it is. **

**And I know the math question is hard. It is a Calculus level question. Hence the class she got the problem from was Advanced Calculus. But I can solve it. Totally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter two: Itachi

Saturday morning. No school today. So what is this pressure on my chest telling me to get up and move?

I opened my eyes and realized the pressure wasn't a figurative one, but rather a literal one. So I _wasn't _dreaming or imagining things. Aneya is sleeping in my bed with me. With my shirt on.

I slipped out from underneath her without waking her and walked out of the room. I stopped by grabbed her clothes that I had washed last night and placed them where she could easily find them when she woke up. I then went into the kitchen to cook breakfast; I was just putting the chocolate chip pancakes on plates when she walked in.

"Do you always leave your hair out to air dry?" I asked her.

"Well, good morning to you too. And yes I do. It's a lot easier, and it leaves the preferable shine."I sat across from her after setting down our breakfast.

"Have to get used to this new you. I'm used to only talking to you in class." She snorted. We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence as her hair dried completely. When we finished, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room without a word. I watched her push me back onto the couch and kicked up my feet; she curled her body partially beside me and partially on top of me with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Ok, I know you're mentally interrogating me, so I'll explain my presence here today. Yesterday, Neji was at my place. He almost raped me." If it wasn't for her clutching my shirt hard, I would've thought she was unaffected now. Her voice was expressionless. "I freaked."

"What did you do to him?"

"I bit his tongue until it bled. Almost broke his jaw. And stomped his ribs."

"So why did you walk here instead of driving your car?"

"I was getting to that. Don't interrupt. It's rude." Her command was softened by her playfully hitting my chest. "He damaged it. And I _ran _here. Not walked."

"I'm sorry he did that to you." She nodded and relaxed into me.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She looked me in the eye. "But if you tell anyone about how I'm acting in front of you, I will make your death a _very_ slow and painful one."

"I know."

As she relaxed again, I remembered the dream I had of her on Monday. That girl was a lot more confident than the one I keep having glimpses of. The dream Aneya is the sexy and seductive girl I met in class. This is the real thing.

"Why did you hospitalize Sasori over your journal?" I asked her.

"He told me he was going to tell the police. Back then, my father _was_ the police. The head of the force. If Sasori had told, I would've probably gotten exactly what I did to him."

"What do you mean back then?"

"I met Sasuke Yuhi last year. He became my second only guy friend, and his gang of ruthless, brutal, powerful, and surprisingly sweet to me friends became my bodyguards. One day, they went to my place right after a beating. They _killed _him on the spot."

"Is that the gang everyone is afraid of?" She laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't say _everyone_. But yes. So…." The smile left her face, being replaced by a scared frown. "Last night's scene. I had a nightmare. Neji had me bound to a bed. He said the gang messed up his… pleasure spot. He cut me in every one of mine."

"No wonder you were so afraid." She sniffed, so I tightened my arms around her. "I will never let anyone do that to you."

"Thank you." She slid up so that we were face to face. "Sensei, you have no idea how much that means to me. I need you." She bit her lip. "In more ways than one."

"I won't be the teacher who takes his distressed student."

"But you _can_ be the one who makes her feel better about herself." She leaned her head closer to mine. The look in her eyes broke my resolve; I claimed her lips in a deep kiss. After a few minutes, we pulled back for air.

"Well, I guess I _could_ be that one." She laughed and kissed my nose.

"Good. Cause that's what I need."

~Line Break~

"Itachi!"

I chuckled lightly at Sasori's fearful yell. I walked out of the kitchen and saw the redhead staring at Aneya who smirked right back.

"Is the sixteen hour errand over already?" I asked, making the teen giggle.

"Why is _she_ still here?"

"Emotional pain and suffering. Wanna end up back in that coma?" I sat beside her as he shook his head in fear. "Then leave again and stay away. Until Monday." He walked to the door.

"Have fun, you two." She leaned into me as the door closed behind the puppet maker.

"Let me guess. You need me to drive you home to pack some clothes to last until Monday." She grinned and snuggled into me, cupping my cheek in her hand.

"In a moment. I need you to be _that _teacher again." She pulled my head down, and we kissed.

"I'm beginning to understand Neji's class behavior."

"Yeah? How so?" Her lips traced along my jaw.

"You are one very distracting teenage girl." She laughed heartily before placing a kiss on my neck.

"So I've been told. You are a very lucky man, Sensei. Had you been a different teacher, you would be in a coma by now. You've seen more of the real me than even my own… mother." Her hand on my jaw jerked slightly, the only indication that she was suddenly not as happy.

"The woman who gave birth to you let some man hurt you?" Her hand squeezed slightly as she buried her face in my neck. "That bi…."

"She was just as afraid of him as I was," she interrupted. "Only, he raped her countless times."

"She should've left him!"

"It's not that simple!" She stopped my retort by sliding her hand from my jaw to my mouth. "Not now. Not while you're upset at her."

"I'm sorry," I muffled, instantly calm again. She slowly moved her hand back. "I keep confusing this Aneya with the one that terrorized me four times a day all week."

"You're forgiven." She went back to kissing along my jaw.

"You don't have to do thi…."

"Do you really want me to stop?" She looked me in the eye and I shook my head, already missing the delicious heat of her lips. "Thought so." She returned to her task. "I could be better."

"Be… better at what?" She smirked against my skin as I gulped. '_Oh, please don't tell me she means_….'

"In school, you big dummy. Now that I am boyfriend less, I won't have a reason to be seductive. I usually only ever am when my mate is there with me."

"Boyfriend less?" I can only process bits and her pieces. She really is talented at kissing and speaking in a distracting yet seductive way.

"Unless, of course, you would like to be my private boyfriend. Then I could get naughtily better." I cleared my throat and my mind. Oh, how I would love that.

"How about this?" I leaned over her as she laid back on the couch. "You sit in the front and nonverbally tease me there." That way I won't lose my mind!

"Mm, that sounds perfect." She purred in my ear as I kissed the spot under her own ear.

"Good." I stood up. "Shall we go?"

I laughed as she huffed in frustration. I can't believe I'm dating a _student_, least of all _Aneya_. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got such a long review with many questions in it from Drianne that I must answer each of them. Or else I would feel really bad about myself.**

**Q: When did Neji cut her?**

**A: He did not. That was just a nightmare that she had because of her wild imagination.**

**Q: Why is she thinking all men are the same and worried about being raped while she's much known for being seductive?**

**A: Shall be answered in this chapter.**

**S: Itachi gave into her pretty quickly….**

**AS: Mind you, this chapter takes place the Saturday after the first day he met her. She is in 4 of his five classes, which means she tempted him at least twenty different times that one week.**

**S: … he's not really doing anything special to prove he's different from "other guys"**

**AS: Shall be explained in chapter.**

**Q: Why is she so strong? (Plus comas and whatnot)**

**A: Shall be answered later in story (the comas were always induced because of the gang of friends she mentioned, not Aneya herself).**

**Me: I truly hope that answered all of your questions (well, other than the ones that will be answered in the chapter). If anyone has any clarifying questions, ask away. I'm more than willing to answer them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter three: Aneya

I sighed in frustration and leaned back against the wall. Itachi is out on a _stupid_ teacher errand, leaving me alone in his apartment on a Sunday. I don't want to _leave_ because I don't know when he'll be back. What's worse is that I can't even invite Sasuke over for a chick flick marathon because I'm not even supposed to be in my teacher's place. My life sucks right now.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I opened the text from Sasuke.

(Normal; _Aneya texting_; **Sasuke texting**)

**Breaking news: Neji is in a coma. Suspected to remain that way for two years**

I smiled slightly at this.

_Thanks, hun. But I'd rather not think about him right now_.

**What exactly did he do to you?**

_What do they ALWAYS do? Look, I feel like cooking. I'll call you later._

**Alright.**

I put my phone away and rummaged through my bag for my mixed CD. I put it in Sasori's radio; Demi Lovato's strong voice instantly filled the entire apartment. Humming along with the music, I began gathering the ingredients need to make my legendary dinner. Which I only make twice a year.

As I was placing two pans in the oven, I heard a tiny, barely detectable sound behind me. '_That wasn't Itachi, was it_?' I closed the oven; a hand slammed my face down into the counter before I could turn around. '_Definitely not Itachi_.'

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I growled.

"You are a _very_ hard to find girl, Aneya. Though, now that I think about it, that isn't so hard to believe. You _are_ friends with that Yuhi kid after all." My heart sank at his voice. The voice of….

"Orochimaru, I thought you were in jail." His free hand slid down my back slowly.

"I escaped." I shivered as that hand paused at the hem of my skirt, my now-boot-located heart pounding. "I wanted to see you again. You should be happy."

"Get off of me!" He simply laughed at me and leaned over me, pulling my pants down. My heart clenched as the piece of clothing fell around my ankles. "I said get _off_, you bastard!" I slammed my head back into his and elbowed his neck, knocking him away momentarily. Before I could run away, he grabbed my hair and held me still. I held back a shriek and tried to get away.

"Just as feisty as always." I screamed as he slammed my face into the fridge. My nose started bleeding. "Too bad I'm even stronger than before you put me in jail."

"Stop. I do not want you," I sobbed as he bent me over the table. He unfastened his pants.

"I've always preferred rape."

"Get off of her. Right now." I looked up and saw my teacher standing in the doorway, anger clear in his dark eyes.

"Sensei."

The man behind me released, and I ran over the raven. I hid behind him as he continued to glare at Orochimaru.

"I think this is my cue to leave. But Aneya…." I whimpered and pressed into Itachi's back in fear. "This isn't the last you'll see of me."

"Leave. Before I decide I want to end your life." The other man left through the back door; Itachi turned to me and drew me into his arms. "You ok?"

"No." He tightened his hold on me as I cried into his chest. "H… he has always… made me feel… so weak," I gulped out.

"But you're not. Far from it. Come on." I let him lead me into his bathroom and sat on the toilet. He lightly pressed some gauze to my nose to catch the blood. "How do you know him?"

"Two years ago, he raped me in my own room." I took a deep breath to beat down the familiar pang of fear, pain, and misery before going on. "Right after killing the one guy I was madly in love with."

"Is that why you're so seductive even though you're obviously afraid of the act that is sure to follow after the foreplay your words seem to accomplish somehow?" I giggled lightly despite my mood.

"Yeah. I know how It feels when it's done with someone I know and love. I also know It feels when forced to do it after watching the same person kill my boyfriend."

"Who is this boyfriend?"

"His name was Sai. We had met in class four years ago. He was the only person at that time who knew about what my father did to me and didn't try to tell the police. He was sweet and so, so gentle with me. Anyone who looked at us could tell he loved me unconditionally.

"So when he asked me if he could be my first, I said yes without a second thought. That night was the greatest of my life. Until Orochimaru appeared and ruined it. Ever since then, I acted really seductive to see if any guy could see past the act to the girl I really am. I don't trust anyone that can't."

"Is that why you trust me so much?" I smiled slightly.

"I trust you for four reasons. The first is that I usually have horrible people-study skills. If I think a guy is worth my time and trust, I give it to them and hope they don't do anything to lose it. The second is that you're totally hot, and I couldn't help but trust you." He laughed lightly. "The third is because you never tried to make a pass at me like other teachers. And the final one…. You remind me of Sai."

He went silent for a moment. After a while, he looked at my nose critically. "I may need to take you to the hospital to get that healed."

"Can you make sure?" I asked, happy for the change of subjects.

He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them back, they were mostly red.

"The Sharingan." I touched the corner of his eye. "I thought only Sasuke has it."

"The friend with the buff gang of friends has the Sharingan as well?" I laughed and nodded slightly. "Good for him." The redness melted away. "You do need to see a doctor."

"Or a healer name Tsunade? She used to heal me a lot when I was younger after particular beatings."

"That'll work as well. I'll give her a call."

He went to his house phone while I went into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. After some time, his arms slid around my waist and he pulled me into his chest. I leaned my head back, and his lips touched mine.

A moan vibrated through me as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I spun around in his arms and turned the stove on low as our tongues did the tango. He pressed me into the fridge as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

'_This man will be the death of me_.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter four: Sasuke

I looked over at Aneya and refrained from giggling out loud. She was wearing a mid thigh length dark red dress and black boots. Not her usual school style. The dress shows her really long and tan legs, and some cleavage peeked out of the vortex of the V neckline.

She was squirming slightly and crossing and recrossing her legs. The dress often rode up her thighs, almost reaching her lace panties (I only know she's wearing them because she lets me know. Gay guy: I have that privilege since she does not have the sex organ). But she seems to… let it.

"Sasuke, I'm pairing you with Sakura for this project." My head snapped forward at Itachi's announcement. I narrowed my eyes at him in silent fury.

"Um, Itachi-sensei? I don't think that's such a good idea," the pink haired girl said nervously.

"And why is that?"

"Do you _not_ see the look he's giving you?" The whole class looked at my dark expression. Unfortunately, the Uchiha didn't seem disturbed.

"Don't feel so bad: I'm not just mixing you up, Sasuke. Naruto, you're with Hinata. And Gaara, you're with Aneya."

"What?!" She sat up straight and glared at the fool. '_Uh-oh. Take that back, Itachi_,' I thought.

"I'm fine with that," the redhead said quietly. She turned her glare on him momentarily.

"Of _course_ you are. All guys are." She turned back to our sensei. "I demand to be switched with Sakura at once!"

"Need I remind you I am your sensei," he said darkly. We went silent at that. "This past weekend changed nothing about what we are in school. I am still the one in authority here."

'_What happened this weekend_?' I thought as Aneya's glare slipped into a scared expression for an instant.

"F…fine."

The rest of the class was spent receiving our projects. Each pair was to act like a couple taking care of up to three babies. Sakura and I got triplets. Naruto and Hinata got twins. Aneya and Gaara got one.

"Now these babies are very realistic. Each time something happens, I receive data on how and how quickly you react," Itachi explained.

"Does this mean we have to… live together?" a student.

"That's precisely what this means. You better get used to each other because you will be roommates for the next three months."

At lunchtime, I saw Aneya run outside to the hill behind the academy. I handed Gaara the baby in my arms and ran after my friend. By the time I caught up, she was at the top on her knees.

"I lied Friday. I needed Itachi's address because I wanted to go to his house."

"Why didn't you come by my place?"

"I knew you had Naruto over. He's the only reason you're napping at that time on a Friday. Didn't want to intrude."

"Hn. You're an idiot." She glared at me. "You know full well Naruto and I will _always_ be there for you."

"I know, it's just…." I blinked in surprise as her voice broke. Aneya. Doesn't. Cry. "Neji scared the living shit out of me when he refused to stop, and I wasn't ready to talk about it."

"H… hey, no need to cry. I understand." She covered her face, and I realized something. What happened this weekend…. "Orochimaru…."

"He tried to rape me at Itachi's house. If sensei hadn't appeared…."

I knelt beside the sobbing girl and pulled her into my arms. As she cried into my shoulder, I heard a sound behind us. I glanced back and saw Naruto walking toward us.

"Hey." He knelt on her other side and leaned his head on her back. "I love that dress." She laughed and raised her head to look at him.

"I may let you borrow it one night. Just let me know when you plan on losing _it_ to Sasuke."

"You'll be the first to know."

"So what are we gonna do about this project?" I asked.

"Let's have a three month sleepover at my place starting tonight. That way, we are always close to each other and we can help each other," Aneya answered. We nodded and sat there for the rest of the lunch hour in silence, enjoying the beautiful view.

~Line Break~

"My, _your_ questions are _hard_. Aren't they, Sasu-kun?"

"Positively _hard_. The _hardest_. Makes you want to ease down onto… I mean into solving it. Don't you agree, Naru-kun?"

"Mmmm, yes. And lengthy… in steps. Very lengthy. It could fill me up to the hilt. I mean, make my spin… hurt." The three of us giggled at Itachi's face.

We are currently sitting in our last class of the day, Advanced Calculus, playing Torture the Teacher. And it is working. Let's just say the male students aren't the _only_ ones squirming in their seats.

"But _I _can't complain. I like it long and hard. Makes my head spin in the most delicious of ways. Don't you think so?"

"If either of you agree with her, I'm giving you detention _and_ splitting you up for the rest of the years you are in my class," Itachi growled.

"Oh, come now, Sensei. No need to…."

"Shut up and don't speak another word, Aneya!" The room stilled completely at his outburst. I looked at my friend. Her face had paled significantly, and her watery eyes showed fear. She finally lowered her head and whispered her apology.

My heart twisted as the lesson continued. We only know two people who know how to verbally Aneya to his will. Her father (now dead). And Orochimaru, now out of jail. Both hurt her to the point where she _had_ to become the badass everyone thinks she is.

I reached over and laced my fingers through hers. I looked past her and saw Naruto doing the same on her other side. She sniffed and looked up to the board with a determined look on her face, the façade slowly coming back.

We watched the lesson in silence. The three of us are inseparable. And no one will change that.

Finally, the day was over. We released each other long enough to grab our things and clasped hands again. We were walking out of the classroom when Itachi's voice stopped us.

"Aneya, I need to speak with you." Her body tensed.

"I'd rather stick ten kunai in one of my eyes."

"Don't make me repeat myself." I squeezed her hand and let her go. It's for the best. Naruto reluctantly did the same; she gave us a small smile and went to stand by Itachi's desk. I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and led him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Drianne, don't worry. Your questions didn't sound rude. I enjoy reading reviews like yours because they remind me of the fact that though I know exactly what I'm trying to say and exactly what is going on in the story, the readers might not. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Though it would've been a nice birthday present.**

Chapter Five: Aneya

As soon as the door closed behind Sasuke and Naruto, my tough girl façade fell into oblivion. I looked down at my feet to avoid looking into my so called private boyfriend's relentless coal black eyes. It'll break me.

"What was that? You told me yesterday you would stop the verbal taunts so that I could focus more on the class as a whole." I shrugged, not answering his demand. "Answer me, Aneya." I could hear how he was grinding his teeth through his words. He is frustrated. Whoop-de-do for him.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said rather than answering the question.

"What?" I looked him in the eye.

"After what happened with Neji and Orochimaru, why would you pair me up with Gaara?"

"You would've been paired with a guy either way. This is a hetero pair project."

"Yeah well, Sasuke and Naruto are gay guys, which make it easier to work with them." I looked back down at the harsh look forming in his eyes.

"This is more than the project."

"You scared me, Itachi. When I came to you and saw Sasori, I knew he had told you about my father at some point. And I told you about him and Orochimaru myself. And yet, you snapped at me like they both used to."

"Aneya…." I closed my eyes as his palm cupped my cheek softly.

"I wanted relief from pain. Not cause for more."

"You have no idea how sorry I am for not realizing that before." I looked up into his now softened eyes. "I want to make it up to you."

"Well, Naruto, Sasuke, and I are going clubbing tonight to celebrate Sasuke's birthday."

"You want me to come."

"I _need_ you to come. We're going to a straight club. And you know how straight men can get when they see a very pretty young girl," I replied, adding a little tease at the end.

"You had me at need." He pulled me into his chest as I tangled my fingers into his hair. God, I love his hair! "I love your dress, by the way."

"You are the second guy to say that, the first being Naruto." My eyes fluttered closed as his fingers trailed along my body. "It's all for you. As part of the non verbal taunts."

"I'm flattered." I moaned lightly as he kissed my collarbone.

"Itachi…."

He spun us around and sat me on his desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist as our lips crashed together into a heated kiss. His hand lowered from hip to my thigh as our tongues did the tango.

I gasped as his hand slipped under my dress. He nibbled along my neck, and I soon forgot about his intrusive fingers. At least, I did until said fingers touched my most private of parts. I whimpered and clutched his jacket as he gently rubbed me. His lips found my ear.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N… no. I… it feels… nice." I felt him smile at my answer as his finger slid under my panties. I bit my lip and moaned softly as pleasure waves crashed into me. That digit feels good. My grip on his hair tightened as the pleasure built slowly.

"Do you know how edible you look right now?" he whispered in my ear.

"Edible?" I breathed.

"Perfectly. A part of me wants to take you right here on my desk. But I know I can't. I won't hurt you. And I want your first time with me to be special."

I whined in protest as he moved his hand. He chuckled and kissed away all of my thoughts; we remained that way for ten minutes until I had to go home. He walked me out to my newly repaired car and kissed my forehead after I got in.

"See you at eight." I nodded and drove off.

Later that night, I crossed my ankles and pouted at my reflection. I'm standing in front of my full length mirror, judging my outfit. And honestly, I look good.

I wore a black sleeveless top that could pass for a bra and black mini skirt with three inch heels. I managed to get my natural curls to straighten and glossen. Make-up was just red lip stain that emphasized my pout perfectly.

I heard a car horn and quickly ran outside. Naruto was grinning at me through the passenger seat window.

"You look great, Aneya," he replied as I climbed into the back of the Ferrari.

"Thanks, doll. You guys do to."

And they do. Sasuke wore his trademark black t-shirt and jeans with Jordan's. But the outfit was tighter than usual, showcasing his amazing muscles. Naruto is wearing a white wife beater and orange baggy pants with white Nike shoes.

"So, let's go get Itachi," I said cheerfully.

"What?! After what he did to you?! And he's our teacher!" Naruto protested as Sasuke drove out of my yard.

"There are things about us that you two don't know, Naru-kun."

"We said no secrets," Sasuke reminded me. I bit my lip. He's right: we promised each other we would never keep secrets from the others.

"Alright. Ummmm…. Sensei and I are privately dating." That got the response I was expecting. Sasuke snorted like the know it all he truly is, and Naruto looked at me with surprise.

"You're dating the teacher?" I nodded. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Rules, schmules. Since when do I care?"

"Here we are," Sasuke cut in. I got out and jogged to Itachi's apartment. When I knocked, Sasori opened the door.

"Come on in, Aneya. Itachi will be out shortly."

"Someone has finally learned it is best to be kind and courteous in my presence." I walked into the apartment.

"It's a step."

I was fighting off a giggle when Itachi's room door opened. Then I _choked _on it. The raven wore tight black jeans and some black combat boots with his long, beautiful hair out of its ponytail. His top was his usual jacket opened and… nothing… else. I gulped as he approached me.

"Itachi, you look… who." My fingers sprawled across his bare chest between the flaps of his jacket as he drew me into his arms. "I think I'm going to have to fight off lusty females."

"Why when I only have eyes for you?" he muttered in my ear, making me shiver. I moaned lightly as his fingers found my bare back.

"Itachi, if we don't leave now, we never will," I warned. He chuckled and let me go.

"Let's go then."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this chapter shall be the club scene that was hinted at in the previous scene. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter six: Itachi

I walked with three of my students to the entrance of the club Sasuke had chosen, my arm already around Aneya's waist. The boys didn't seem to have a problem with me being with their friend, which is a huge relief. Can't have her friends disapprove of me: it will make things a lot harder.

"So, how are you three getting in again?" I asked, looking down at the girl in my arm. Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You're about to find out. Just remember, Sasuke is gay, dating Naruto, and my best friend." She slipped out of my arm and latched herself to Sasuke's side just as we came up to the bouncer.

"No juveniles," he barked.

"Aw, come on. Can't you make an exception for us? It's my boyfriend's birthday," she whined cutely. He crossed his arms. "Look," she continued in a more authoritative voice. "Sasu-san doesn't like to travel long distances. And we travelled three hours just to come to your club. Now please let us in."

"Get lost." My blood boiled at the rudeness of this guy. But the others seemed unaffected. Like they had _expected_ it.

"Big guy, listen. This is what's going to happen at this time. You're going to let us in."

"You can_not_ be serious," he snorted.

"Or, I will call Yui. You know, the owner of this club? Your boss? Yeah, she's my mother. I can get you fired with one phone call." The bouncer visibly gulped as he stepped aside. Guess he needs this job.

"Put in a good word to your mom for me." She waved him off dismissively as we walked into the club.

"Is she really your mom?" I asked her.

"No," she grinned. She separated herself from Sasuke and latched onto my side. "She's a family friend, though. Sasu, Naru, and I came up with that trick. Usually we're in once I talk about Sasu like he's the most important person in the universe."

"But you still have the boss card just in case. That's brilliant." I wrapped my arm around her waist as we reached the main club room.

"We're dancing!" Naruto announced, pulling Sasuke to the dance floor before he could protest.

"We should, too." Her eyes glittered as she looked at me.

"You go on. I prefer watching you dance rather than actually dancing and making a fool of myself." She pouted for a moment but then kissed me slowly.

"Don't wander far. You might just miss the show," she whispered in my ear.

I watched the crowd part to let her join her friends on the dance floor. As the three danced, I sat at the bar and watched move to the fast beat of the music.

Thirty minutes later, I watched Aneya mutter something to the other two then make her way to the restroom. I stood and slowly followed her to wait in the shadows beside the restrooms until she walked out.

She shrieked softly as I pulled her into the shadows with me. I caught her fist and pinned her to the wall.

"I like shocked Aneya. She shrieks beautifully," I whispered in her ear.

"You're lucky you spoke up," she purred.

"I know." I crashed my lips to hers and released her hands. Her lips parted, so I slipped my tongue into her sweet, sweet mouth while wedging my knee between her legs. I tangled my fingers in her hair and gently tilted her head back to kiss a trail down her neck.

"Mm, Itachi." The moan in her voice sent desire straight down to my libido. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I pressed her into the wall.

"As much as I want you right now, and believe me I do, I don't plan on being with you like that while in a club."

"Does it really matter where we are?"

"It does to me." I looked her in the eye. "You deserve the best. And _this _isn't the best."

"But _you_ are." She nuzzled into my neck and hugged me. "I have never been this happy before even when I was with Sai. You complete me. You make me feel like I truly mean something." She looked at me again. "Which is why anytime, anyp_lace_, will be perfect if I'm with you."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm making plans." I kissed her lightly while setting her back down."

"You're _planning_ our first time?"

"Down to the very last detail." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." The words were on the tip of my tongue. It will be so easy to say them right now while she's smiling up at me like I'm the most important thing in her world. But….

"You're welcome." I can't.

~Line Break~

"I'll be right back out, you two. Wait for me. Make out while you wait. I know Naru-kun wants to," Aneya told her friends as we got out of the car in front of the apartment complex. Naruto grinned and waved as I led her to and into my apartment.

"I want to give you something," I told her as we walked into my room. I walked to my nightstand and picked up the heart charm bracelet from it.

"Itachi…." She watched me, bug-eyed, as I clasped the bracelet around her wrist. "I can't accept this."

"You can, and you will. It's kind of a courting gift." She giggled.

"But we're already dating!"

"So? That's why I said 'kind of a courting gift.' It's too late to give you an actual one."

"Touché." She cupped my cheek in her hand and looked me in the eye. "Make it moonlit, ok? I love full moons."

"Consider it done." Excitement flashed in her eyes. "I told you I'm going to make this perfect for you." I kissed her briefly. "Now, it is time for you to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow, sensei. And never forget: I adore you and only you." She kissed my jaw before leaving.

As I watched her departing back, I mouthed the words silently: I love you, Aneya.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter seven: Aneya

"Mm, Gaara! Make her shut up!" I moaned, still half asleep.

"I'm trying! I think she wants you!"

I huffed and stretched, my plan to sleep in on our Friday off being officially ruined. Sasuke, Naruto, and I had crashed on the couch and fallen asleep after a chic flick marathon the night before. I had been cuddled between the boys.

"Incompetent fool," I grumbled as I received the 'baby' from the redhead. "Hush now, little Yui. Mommy's here," I said in a softer voice.

I cooed to the little baby as the two of us walked into the living room. Naruto and Sasuke had also been awakened by their own children (and probably by me yelling in their ears and getting up). We walked up into the second floor den-made-nursery. Hinata and Sakura were trying to soothe all five babies at once.

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl said in relief. "They've been crying for over an hour now. Nothing I do is working." Hinata nodded in agreement.

The three of us sighed; since Yui was babbling happily, I laid her in her crib. I grabbed one of Sasuke's boys, my friends picked up two kids each, and we each sat in a rocking chair. The others looked on, embarrassed, as we easily soothed the babies.

"All they wanted was sincere attention. Babies can tell when you are only rocking them to shut them up," Naruto explained to them.

"Here, feed all of them. Gaara, help Sakura and Hinata. We need to change," I ordered.

"H-hai," Hinata stammered shyly.

I handed over the baby to Gaara and walked to my room. After showering, I put on a red and black mini-dress and black knee high, high heeled boots with the bracelet Itachi had given me. I then walked to Sasuke and Naruto's shared room.

"Sasu-kun, I'm going to go…." My voice trailed off as my phone rang in my bra.

"Five bucks that's sensei," Naruto said as I pulled the phone out and answered it.

"Good morning, koibito," came Itachi's husky and deep voice. A smile spread across my face.

"Good morning, Tachi-kun."

It's been a month since I started dating my teacher. Thirty-one days of blissful nights at the park, stolen kisses behind the school, little gifts slipped into my locker that brighten my day, and nonverbal teasing during class.

"I heard tomorrow is your birthday." My heart started racing.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You and me in the Uchiha beach house this weekend."

"Sounds great. Where shall we meet up?" As we made plans, I walked back to my room with my friends. Sasuke raided my closet for bags while Naruto and I sat on my bed.

"So I'll see you at nine tonight?" I bit my lip as the raven pulled out my suitcase.

"Nothing can keep me away."

"I'm dropping you off tonight. All you need to do is tell me the location," Sasuke told me as I hung up. He started going through my clothes.

"Thank you so much. Sorry for raining on our plans, though. You two should totally still go and have fun."

"We were already going to. Right, Sasuke?" The blond looked up at his boyfriend.

"Well we did have reservations. Of course."

So for the next ten minutes, we went through my entire wardrobe. We finally settled on a pink mini-dress, black cocktail dress, dark red dance dress, black vest and miniskirt outfit, white halter top and jeans outfit, red silk mini-nightgown, and dark blue bikini.

"I'll need a separate bag for underwear, another for makeup and accessories, and…."

"A fourth for shoes. We know," Sasuke finished with an eye roll.

"You know me so well." A baby started wailing at the same time that my watch started beeping. "And that's Yui," I sighed. I jogged down to the second floor and walked into the nursery. Gaara was frantically trying to get the baby to quiet down. Sighing in frustration, I took the baby from him with a glare. "My goodness, can't you do _anything_ right?" I cooed lightly, rocking the baby in my arms. Yui was soon making little happy sounds.

"She doesn't like me." '_I don't blame her_.'

"You two will have plenty of time to bond. I'm leaving tonight and won't be back until Monday after school."

"We still have two months for…."

"I have already talked to sensei. Since I have been doing a lot of the care for Yui, he is letting me go." Well, that isn't a complete lie. After all, Itachi _does_ know I'm going to be out this entire weekend. "I leave at nine tonight. Alright Yui. Mommy has a surprise for you." I playfully cooed to the baby as I walked downstairs into the living room.

~Line Break~

"Alright, this is where he said to meet him," I told Sasuke. He nodded and pulled my Mercedes to a stop beside a dark red and black Camaro. Naruto instantly got out of the back seat to hand Itachi my four bags. "Thanks, Sasu-kun."

"No problem. And don't worry about Yui. Naruto and I can take care of her until you get back."

"You're a doll. See you on Monday." I kissed his cheek and stepped out of the car just as Naruto handed my final bag to Itachi. "Bye, Naru-kun."

"Have fun, Ane-chan. You deserve it."

I kissed his cheek before he got into the passenger seat and the two drove away. Before I knew it, Itachi had me against his car, kissing me hard. After a few minutes, I pulled back enough to breathe. He started kissing down my neck; I moaned lightly as his lips found my collarbone.

"Well, hello to you too, Tachi-kun. Yes, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." He pulled back and grinned sheepishly at me.

"Sorry about that. I've wanted to do that all day."

"Mm, I think I'm going to enjoy this weekend if you're going to be like that the whole time."

"Shall we?" He opened the passenger seat door and bowed at the waist. I giggled.

"We shall." I slid into the car. We were soon on our way to his family beach house, where no one will catch us doing anything.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am literally getting no response for this story anymore! What's wrong? What am I doing wrong? **

**Max: quit whining, you sound like a little girl.**

**Me: Seventeen year old girl, close enough. Anyway, I would like some feedback, people. Don't be afraid to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter eight: Itachi

The clock beside me beeped, so I hit the dismiss button to turn off the alarm. I got out of my king sized bed and walked straight to the kitchen where I made a quick breakfast of blueberry waffles and scrambled eggs.

I covered the two plates and carefully placed them in a picnic basket along with two canteens of coffee. Grabbing the basket, I walked to Aneya's room. I stood in the doorway and smiled at her sleeping form for a moment. She had insisted on wearing my shirt to bed. And she looks amazing in it.

"Aneya," I murmured, setting the basket down. I walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "Wake up, Ane-kun."

"Mm, why? Stay and lay with me," she moaned. I gulped as she wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me down beside her. She sighed and nuzzled into my neck, lightly giving my pulse point a kiss.

"As tempting as this is, my dear, I have a plan for this morning. Come on."

She huffed and got up out of bed. I avoided looking at her long legs that were revealed through my shirt. I instead picked up the basket, grabbed her hand, and led her out the back door.

The Uchiha beach house has an entire beach in its backyard that is owned by me. On the porch, there is a hammock placed close to the left edge of it. This is where I led Aneya.

"If you wanted to cuddle outside, you could've waited until after nine o'clock," she grumbled as we lay in the hammock.

"I brought you out here to watch the sunrise, koi." I pulled her into my arms.

"Well, I guess that works too. What's in the basket?" I set the basket down beside us and opened it to pull out its contents.

"Breakfast for two."

"And it smells heavenly. You, dear Itachi, can seriously cook." She cuddled into me as we ate and watched the sunrise.

When the sun was above the water, I flipped us over so that I was lying on top of her. Her arms instantly went around my neck. "Happy birthday, koibito."

"Thank you, Tachi-kun." I lowered my head and kissed her softly. Her fingers tangled into my hair as I removed my lips from hers. She moaned lightly as I kissed a hot trail down her neck.

"Aneya…" I growled/moaned.

"Mm, Itachi. Please." I knew what she was asking of me. But as seriously tempting as it was, the day is still too young. I can't mess this plan up.

"Come on." She pouted as I climbed off of the hammock. I led her into the house and to her room. "I have some things to finalize for tonight. I would suggest you take a swim for now then dress to dine and dance."

"We're going dancing tonight?!" I chuckled at her excitement and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you at seven."

I walked to the study and sat in front of my computer. As if on cue, my phone started ringing. As I talked with the restaurant's hostess, I looked out the window. I smiled when I saw Aneya playing in the water wearing a dark blue bikini.

'_Tonight is going to be perfect for her. I'll make sure of it_,' I thought.

~Line Break~

"Right this way, Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Aneya," the hostess replied, grabbing two menus. I wrapped an arm back around the teen's waist as we followed her to a semi-secluded table. I held out a chair and pushed the redhead in once she sat down. "Your waiter shall be here shortly." She gave each of us a menu before walking away.

I sat down across from Aneya and took in her profile as she looked around the restaurant. Her dark red dancing dress suited her perfectly, emphasizing the richness of her hair. She turned her head to smile at me.

"Akatsuki is an Uchiha owned restaurant, isn't it?" she asked me.

"How can you tell?"

"The hostess had the Uchiha symbol on her uniform. So, I guess I can count on you to order something really tasty for me, hm?"

"I'll do my best." I slid my hand into hers and kissed the back of it lightly.

"Good evening, I will be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with a drink?" a blond woman said as she stopped at our table.

"Get us the birthday special. It's Aneya's big night," I told her without taking my eyes off of the teen. She gave me a radiant smile as the waitress left. "I'm going to assume that smile means I have made today perfect so far."

"You make everything perfect for me. That's nothing new." Her thumb rubbed circles on my hand as she seemed to debate something.

"What is it, koi?"

"I… I lo…."

"Here we go. The birthday special for a… very special girl," a server said as he placed our food and drinks in from of us. "Are you enjoying your day so far, miss?" My blood boiled at the obvious interest and lust in his voice.

"Would you like me to tell you how much I am enjoying today?" she asked sweetly. When he nodded, she grabbed his tie to pull him down so that she could whisper softly in his ear. I was beginning to becoming angry until I saw his face pale.

"Y…yes ma'am." I raised an eyebrow in amusement as he scurried away. Aneya simply raised her cup to her lips.

"Servers can be very flirty. It's best to put them in their places. Is this a martini?"

"Apple martini. It will help in the long run," I explained.

"My father said that was why he drank all the time." She set the glass back down on the table. "I don't like to drink."

"Hey." She looked me in the eye. "What he did to you will never happen on my watch. The birthday special has only two glasses per person. I'm not trying to get either of us drunk. It will help you relax as the night progresses."

"You promise?" I kissed her hand again and nodded, looking directly into her eyes. "Alright."

She squeezed my hand before turning her attention to our dinner. As we ate, she told me more about herself before, during, and after her father's abuse. I told her about myself a little bit since she barely knew anything about me at all. I could see how she was relaxing. Each tentative sip of her drink helped her gain more and more confidence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" the entertainer asked. The restaurant slowly quieted down. "At this time, I would like for everyone on the dance floor to please vacate the floor for one quick song."

Aneya raised an eyebrow at me as the dancing crowd did as requested. I stood up and offered my hand to her. "Can you waltz?" I asked as she slid her hand into mine and followed me to the center of the dance floor.

"No." I could hear the nervous tremor in her voice.

"Just follow my lead." We stopped and faced each other as the lights dimmed. "Curtsey." I bowed to her and she to me as the song began playing. "A hand in mine and the other on my shoulder." I drew her into my arms. I muttered instructions into her ear in between quietly singing the lyrics to the song to her.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid<br>To fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt  
>Suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

_(Verse 2)  
>Time stands still<br>beauty in all she is  
>I will be brave<br>I will not let anything  
>Take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath,<br>Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

_(Chorus)  
>I have died every day<br>Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid,<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<em>

"Tachi-kun." I looked into her eyes as her head rose off of my chest. "Please."

The plea in her eyes and voice broke me. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**To SilverWolfMaiden, the babies are basically dolls that Itachi assigned to his class to take care of as if they were real. For more information on this, please refer to chapter five.**

**This chapter is the long awaited (in my opinion) moment between Itachi and Aneya. It's not overly… vivid because I'm not good with vivid (except maybe with violent scenes, but hey, that's just me). But I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though it would be a nice Christmas present.**

Chapter nine: Aneya

I rummaged through my suitcase frantically, trying to find the perfect outfit. When we got back to the beach house, I had asked Itachi to give me a moment to change out of my dance dress. And now, I have no idea what to _wear_!

My fingers halted at a particular black outfit just after I sighed in frustration (again). My vest and miniskirt would go great with my dark red lace bra and panties, and my trustee black boots that I go _nowhere _without.

After changing, I shook my hair out of its bon, letting the waves fall down onto my shoulders. I bit my lip while judging my appearance in the mirror, debating whether or not I should add a dash of make-up.

"Aneya, are you alright?!" I heard Itachi ask through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Coming out now!" I called back. I took a deep breath, popped up the collar of the vest to hide the small blush _already_ making its way up my neck, and stepped out of the room. I shrieked softly as the raven lifted me bridal style and listened to his chuckle as he carried me outside.

"I still love surprised Aneya. Your shrieks are very adorable," he whispered in my ear.

"You're the only one who ever hears it, Ita-kun."

I pouted as he sat me down on the porch, only to pick me right back up after taking off his own shoes. I snuggled into his neck as he walked onto the beach to eventually lay me down. It was then that I realized he had a hammock set up close to the ocean. I got comfy on top of the soft comforter and held out my arms to welcome Itachi to me.

"Your love for moonlit scenes is very tasteful. You're breathtaking this way," he muttered, settling beside me. I bit my lip, knowing he didn't just mean by the light of the moon.

"So are you." I reached around him and touched his ponytail. "Could you let your hair loose? For me?"

"Anything for you."

I felt his eyes on my face as I released his hair from its tie. I silently ran my fingers through the silky locks, stalling for time as my heart started beating fast. Once I finally gathered enough courage (and got my heart to calm down), I tugged his hair lightly to pull his head closer to mine.

As our lips met, his hand slid to the bare small of my back and pulled me closer to his body. His tongue licked across my lips and I easily granted it entrance, moaning as the organ swept my mouth. He tasted like apple martini and Akatsuki chicken and chocolate chip cookies.

Like safety.

I pulled his shirt up and over his head, revealing his beautiful torso for my fingers to feel. I fought the urge to shrink away as he began unbuttoning my vest.

"Relax, koi, it's still me," he muttered in my ear in time to banish away the memory of Orochimaru. The final button came loose.

"Itachi, I… I'm scared," I admitted quietly.

"I would call you crazy if you weren't. But know this: I would never intentionally hurt you." I took a deep breath and released it slowly, nodding.

"Alright."

He kissed me again briefly as if to award my courage before kissing a trail down my neck. I sighed and leaned my head back to give him more room, biting my lower lip. I bit it harder as his fingers pushed the vest back off of my shoulders. As if sensing my unease, he raised his head to give me a deep kiss. I lost myself into it as he ran his fingers at the small of my back up very slowly. His tongue was teasing my own into his mouth when I felt him pull off the latch of my bra.

"Tachi-kun," I muttered against his lips as my bare, soft upper curves pressed into his hard chest. When his lips lowered to wrap around my nipple, I nearly fainted from the pleasure of it. I murmured out his name and arched into him as he gave each one his undivided attention.

"Koibito." I looked into his deep onyx eyes. "I'm going to take off your skirt now ok?"

"Al… alright."

I bit my lip as his hands trailed down the sides of my body. Those digits curled at the hem of the skirt; he pulled it down as I raised my hips to allow him to do so. I felt his hands push apart my legs and realized this was the first time one of his limbs wasn't between my legs while we kissed. I decided to focus on that instead of the palm touching my inner thigh. It was less intimidating.

Well, I did until I felt a tongue touch my inner thigh dangerously close to my wet heat. My body bucked into his mouth by instinct, and I whined wantonly as his chuckling breath excited me even more. I didn't mind as he pulled off my panties and put his mouth _there_.

"Mm, I…Itachi," I moaned as the knots forming in my tummy coiled tighter and tighter until I almost exploded.

But… he… freaking… stopped.

I opened my eyes to see him settling between my thighs so I wrapped my arms and legs around. He crashed his lips onto mine as he lowered himself.

I whimpered as his head pushed into my tight and hardly experienced hole. As we kissed, he pushed himself further into me. Breaking away gasping, I threw my head back and moaned once he was fully in.

I felt his upper body trembling with the effort to stay still as he kissed along my face and neck. Once I had gotten used to his size, I bucked my hips to signal him: he can move now.

~Line Break~

I snuggled further into my boyfriend sensei as he covered our bodies with the comforter. He played with my hair as I sighed with content.

"I love you, Aneya," he replied suddenly. I looked at him, first with surprise then with delight.

"I love you too, Itachi."

**Yay, they finally said it to each other!**

**Quick forum update: for those of you who like Pokémon, I have started a new Pokémon forum: Welcome to the Camos Region. Feel free to check it out.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	11. The End: Author's Note (Please Read)

**Sad note guys. I am hereby discontinuing _Itachi's Pet_. According to EroticKadaj,****my story is too stupid and contradictory to continue. So, the ride was fun thus far, but I must put an end to it. I'm sorry.**

**Good bye, readers of _Itachi's Pet_. **

**-RozaCourt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to Shin Fuz and fang2ooo. You two gave me the strength to actually continue this story. Only to find out I only had the epilogue left anyway, plus the sequel to do. So, enjoy the epilogue! And I shall have the sequel up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Epilogue: Itachi

"All rise. Court is now in session."

I risked a glance over at Aneya. She stood between Sasuke and Naruto, her lip still quivering very slightly. The once bright, feisty, and alive girl was pale with fear. A fear I myself feel.

A fear that reality is now catching up to us cold and hard.

~Flashback~

"Mm, something smells divine," a husky voice murmured behind me. I smiled as Aneya's arms wrapped around my waist.

"How'd you sleep, koi?" I put the eggs on a plate with pancakes and turned to face her.

"Wonderfully."

"Good." I put a hand on her waist and leaned my head down to kiss her softly. Sighing, Aneya opened her mouth to my conquering tongue.

"Itachi, were you expecting company?" she asked softly as I backed her into the nearest wall.

"No, why?"

"There's…." A sudden crash behind me prompted me to separate from the teen. I was then yanked backwards by the arms. "Itachi!" I was roughly forced to my knees and handcuffed too tightly.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are under arrest."

~End Flashback~

"Aneya, do you admit you had been in a relationship with your sensei for four weeks now?" My head snapped up at the prosecutor's question.

"Five weeks and two days, get your facts straight," she slightly sneered. Her façade is back with a vengeance.

"Even though you knew it was illegal?"

"A lot of things that have happened to me are, as you call it, illegal. Including that police officer yanking me by my pretty red hair when I refused to do as he said." '_Tread carefully, Mr. Lawyer. Aneya is a force to be reckoned with_,' I thought.

"Your honor, this is obviously a sixteen year old…."

"_Seven_teen as of Saturday. Get. Your. Facts. Straight."

"…girl who is very impulsive."

"You haven't seen impulsive yet. But keep going the way you are, and you will."

"Her testimony cannot be counted as reliable due to her naivety. Anything she says will be the words of a love struck cynic."

"Love struck cynic? You…."

"Your testimony is no longer re…." He just fell into her hole of Hell.

"Shut up!" The entire room went silent as she slammed her hands onto the stand and rose to her feet. "Now you listen to me, Mr. I-Have-A-Degree-In-Law-So-I'm-Holier-Than-Thou Pants. Itachi Uchiha is the sweetest person on this planet. He is the sole person _alive_ I have met that sees me as myself rather than the badass seducer."

"Your Honor…."

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" I think the guy just crapped his pants and whimpered (though I don't blame him). "Itachi knows my father abused me. He knows that bastard Orochimaru killed Sai and then _raped _me. He probably put together the fact that the only reason we're here is because said bastard ratted us out."

"Your…."

"One more time, and I'm switching to impulsive. Itachi is my one and only true love. And I'll be _damned_ if I let you put him in jail for 'statutory rape'!" She huffed and sat in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm done."

"You may take your seat now, Aneya." She walked back to her seat between her friends.

~Line Break~

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" A juror stood.

"Yes, Your Honor. In the case of statutory rape against a minor, we find the defendant not guilty." I sighed softly in relief and caught Aneya doing the same. "In the case of unlawful relations with his student, we find the defendant guilty."

"No!" Naruto and Sasuke held onto Aneya as she collapsed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because I cannot sentence you to time, you are free to go, Itachi. Aneya, however, I am putting you back in the custody of your mother."

"No! You can't do this!" She snatched away from the boys and jumped onto the bench. She leapt towards me, but two body guards grabbed her. "Don't you understand?! I can't live with her! She's almost as bad as my father was!"

"Listen to her! You're making a mistake!" Naruto declared as the guards began carrying her to the doors.

"Itachi, don't let them take me! Please!" She reached out for me, but the security guards held me back as she was carried away from me. Forever.

**That is the end of Itachi's Pet. Look forward to the sequel, which should come either next week or next month. Bye!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
